The Teamening
by Exotos135
Summary: Ludo and Brittney join forces to deal with Star once and for all. Will they succeed?
1. Teaming Up

Brittney opens her locker and checks what's inside before Ludo suddenly appears and closes the locker with his staff. Instead of being shocked, Brittney was more annoyed. "Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm the yokai who loves cucumbers!" Ludo exclaimed dramatically. "I'm the small bird-monster that people confuse for a skull-wearing monster in that popular game!"

"You're the guy who's wasting our time!" Brittney sarcastically adds in an equally melodramatic tone.

Ludo stops being dramatic and tells the girl, "Listen, we already met each other," Brittney's sole response is a raised eyebrow, "Your birthday party, when Star Butterfly messed it up?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, I don't like to remember times when stuff didn't go my way," the angry teenager snarls, "Anyhow, what are you doing here?"

"My castle's been blown up, my army is gone, and I'm in desperate need for help!" Ludo states before extending his arm towards the girl, "Would you join me in my quest to steal Star Butterfly's wand?"

He looks back as he expects rejection, but turns to the girl when he feels her shaking his hand and sealing the deal. "Sure, why not? As long as you leave me alone, it's worth the try."

"Thanks!" Ludo exclaims.

And with that he leaves, with Brittney processing what just happened soon afterwards. "WHAT DID I GOT MYSELF INTO?!"


	2. Ludo's Plan

**(In some random forest)**

Brittney hid with Ludo in a couple bushes next to the entrance. "So, what's the plan?" Brittney asks.

"I put a plate of nachos on the ground next to the entrance, so that when the guy that follows Star around comes, he'll solely focus on the nachos!" Ludo points to the mentioned plate of nachos and the trap on top as he adds, "Once he picks the plate, he'll activate a trap that'll drop a box right on top of him. Then, we'll use him as bait to lure Star into giving me the wand!"

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling this kind of plan has been done before," Brittney remarks, "And somehow, I can already tell it's going to fail."

The duo wait for Marco to arrive, but it's Star who appears instead and heads for the plate of nachos. Then, once she picks it up, a cardboard box falls on top of her and she freaks out as Ludo stares in shock and Brittney chuckles like a hyena. "The boxes are rebelling!" Star shrieks as she escapes, "The box revolution has begun!"

"I'm so posting this on Bookface!" Brittney adds as she records the event and goes back to the school with Ludo.


	3. Brittney's Plan

Back at the school, Ludo and Brittney decide to talk in the hallways. "Well, the plan didn't go as well as I'd hoped," Ludo remarks, "Now's the time to think of a brand new plan!"

"And since you already had your turn, it's time to execute _my_ plan," Brittney states with confidence, "And instead of doing some simple trick like yours, we're going to be smart about it," she reveals the video she took of Star in the box as she explains her plan, "With the video I took of Star's box rebellion thing, we're going to blackmail her into giving you the wand in exchange for keeping her dignity intact."

"But wait, what if she just uses her wand to blast you, take your phone and erase the video?" Ludo hastily inquires.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday: a bird person being smart," Brittney says.

Ludo, after thinking about it for a second, can't help but nod in agreement. "Anyway, all we need to do is get Star to come to the school, put her in a secluded location and do the plan-" she and Ludo soon panic when they hear Star approaching them, "There she comes, hide so she doesn't escape or take out her wand or something!"

The bird monster quickly went inside a classroom, and once Star got close enough, Brittney tried to knock her out with a single punch... and only managed to hurt her hand. So she instead kicked her and knocked her out for real.

Once she recovered consciousness, Star finds herself in the middle of the classroom, with the smug Brittney and Ludo smiling at her. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Listen, Butterfly, Ludo has joined the Wong Side. My side, to be exact," Brittney explains.

"Wait, I thought you joined me," Ludo utters as Star gasps in utter disbelief.

"Shut up," Brittney shows Star the video of her "box revolution" stuff, "Anyway, I got this video of you declaring that stupid stuff about the box rebellion or whatever. If you don't want me to post this on the internet, and throw your reputatation and dignity down the toilet, give the bird-guy the wand!"

"No! I'd rather marry Tom and become the queen than give my wand to you and Ludo!" Star vehemently states.

"She's joking, right?" Ludo whispers.

Brittney just rolls her eyes and posts the video. "Say goodbye to your dignity, Star Butterfly!"

Star blows a raspberry at Brittney and leaves the classroom as Ludo scratches his head. "Wait, what did that accomplish?"

Brittney leaves the classroom with Ludo as she explains, "With the video posted, it's only a matter of time until people find it and laugh at Star's silliness! She'll be so amashed she'll never want to leave her house again, which will make the wand even easier to steal!"

Literally the instant they stepped out of the classroom, Ludo and Brittney saw the students and teachers, even Miss Skullnick, putting on hats made of boxes and some weapons. It wasn't long before Janna and Jackie put on some gear on the flabbergasted duo.

"Prepare for the box revolution!" Janna orders.

"We must not let the boxes overthrow us!" Jackie adds.

And thus they yelled as they continued on their quest to prepare everyone for the non-existant war. "In hindsight, maybe I should've filmed something more embarrassing," is the only thing Brittney can remark about the situation.

Shockingly, Brittney notices Ludo sulking on a corner nearby and goes to comfort him. "Come on, Ludo, don't be sad. Maybe you could try something else, you know?"

This instantly catches Ludo's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Just think about this: is Bla...Star's wand the only wand that can give you what you want? Can't you get it through another, far less obnoxious and tedious method?"

This statement immediately lit up Ludo's mood. "Yes, you're right! All I need to do is stay determined and go across the multiverse until I find another way!" so he took out his interdimensional scissors and cut open a portal home, "Are you coming with me?"

"Absolutely not."

The rich girl punts the bird guy through the portal and explains to everybody about the box incident as it closed itself out of existence.


End file.
